1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a recognition system for tools insertable into a dental treatment instruments wherein the various tools available for insertion are removeably stored in a tool holder or magazine, with each tool having a different optimum rotational speed for most effective use of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Approximately 50 different tools in the form of drill bits or milling bits are available for use by a dentist for the purpose of drilling, polishing, grinding and milling procedures. Moreover, dentists also have a further plurality of specialized tools for unique treatments, such tools having, for example, a specialized size adapted for the particular treatment.
Primarily on the basis of its chip removal characteristic, each tool has an optimum speed or speed range for most effective use of the tool. Recommendations for a specific speed range are set forth in the catalogues of the tool manufacturers. The dentist using such a variety of tools has drive systems available by which the most beneficial speed for operating a selected tool can be set. The actual tool speed can be set by varying the drive speed of the drive motor and/or by varying the transmission ratio of the gearing between the drive motor and the tool itself. Such treatment instruments can be completely self-contained, sometimes referred to as hand pieces or angle pieces, or may be treatment heads which are put in place on a larger drive element.
Assistance in the selection of the optimum speed associated with a particular tool is provided by tool magazines known in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,126 and United Kingdom specification No. 2 047 920, wherein the various tools (bits) are arranged at specific locations in a tool magazine, with each location in the tool magazine having an address and having parameters associated with that address such as speed, cutting rate and the like. When a tool is removed from a receptacle, the address associated with that receptacle, and thus with the tool, is forwarded to a central control which displays the relevant parameters on a screen.
Such known systems have the disadvantage that the information is associated with the receptacle in the magazine, and thus requires a correct matching of the tool with that receptacle be maintained, i.e., the same tool must always be returned to the same location after use. Errors in returning a tool to the wrong location can occur, thus resulting in incorrect data being displayed for that tool the next time it is used.